


treadmills are awful,

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, he mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: egoist with the dialogue prompts, "Stop laughing this isn't funny!" and “Jesus Christ I forgot how much I hate exercise.”





	treadmills are awful,

 

_I’m annoyed._

Nowaki, my fiancé of five months, has apparently just come back from the gym. He explains to me after thorough questioning-- “Where have you been all morning, why are you wearing such loose-fitting clothing, why do you stink of sweat, etc.”-- that he's been going to work out with his  _senpai._

“It's good to exercise,” so he says. “It keeps you healthy,” so he says.  **Bullshit**.

Who does he think he is, going everywhere with that stupid senpai of his!? If he has time to be running around with  _him,_  why doesn't he spend time with me!?! I glare at him.

That idiot Tsumori must feel so lucky to be spending extra time outside of work with  _my man._  It makes me sick to my stomach. Despite my obvious disdain towards the subject, Nowaki just smiles and chuckles.

“What?” I scowl.

“It's nothing, Hiro-san,” he covers his stupid shit-eating grin with his hand, “You're just being cute.”

_“Huh!?”_

He threads his fingers through my hair, “Are you jealous of Tsumori-senpai, Hiro-san?”

I blush, exclaiming, _“No.”_  I slap his hand away from my scalp.

He continues to laugh, throwing his arms around me.

My mouth is squished against his shoulder. “Stop laughing, this isn't funny!!”

“How about this,” he squeezes my torso, “I was planning on going by myself tomorrow, so you can tag along. Okay?”

“...Whatever…”

 

* * *

It's Sunday morning, and I am regretting whatever I said the previous afternoon. I examine myself in the mirror: neon green tennis shoes I haven't laid an eye on since freshman year of college, orange track pants, dad socks, and an oversized T-shirt that reads “HOT STUFF” that Akihiko bought me as a gag birthday gift six years prior. Flaming hot garbage.

It takes me a while to gather up the courage to go outside. The thought of being in public in such attire was petrifying. Out of fear of being seen by one of my students, I grab a pair of sunglasses as I leave the apartment. If anything, it completes the look.

It’s a mortifying ten minutes walk to the “local” gym. I had already worked up a sweat from speed-walking to the building, so the new-fangled exercise equipment inside wasn't a very welcoming sight.

Nowaki waves and jumps from the other side of the gymnasium. I walk sluggishly to him, wishing that I had just stayed home. He greets me with a “Hiro-san, I’m so glad you came!”

The twinkle in his eyes doesn't faze me, “Uh-huh.”

“So, do you want to start off on the treadmill to warm up?”

 _T-treadmill…_  A wave of anxiety passes over me. Suddenly, suicide appears to be an excellent option.

 

The treadmill is reminiscent of a medieval torture device. One wrong move and you can be sent off flying backward. But, it's not like the main purpose of the machine was all that fun either.

Two of the death traps stand next to each other. Nowaki takes the left, so I take the right. It starts off at a relatively slow speed (thank God). The slow jog still feels like hell, though. Before I know it, Nowaki has broken into a sprint, completely unfazed. My thighs ache just from looking at him. But yet… The idea of someone so much younger than me out-doing me at something so simple…

Reluctantly, I hold down the “plus” button, the speed increasing rapidly. After about two seconds, I realize my mistake. I frantically grip onto the safety bars, out of breath. A cramp brews in my abdomen. Bad idea.

Five more minutes pass before Nowaki finally gets off the machine. “Hiro-san, I'm going to go t-”

...I am trapped. The thing is still going way too fast, but… Out of fear for my life, I jumped off the moving track, my feet planted on either side of the sloped sides. I can't feel my legs at all, but they're barely holding me upright.  _Jesus Christ, I forgot how much I hate exercise._

“Hiro-san, do you need any help?” He taps my back. “NO!” I exclaim startled, “I’m fine! Haha…” I’m pressing down hard on the “minus” button, but the speed isn't changing.  _...Seriously?_  I’m beginning to think that it might be a better idea to let Tsumori-san accompany Nowaki to the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
